Hell
Hell was a place mentioned in Warcraft II (although the word "Hell" isn't mentioned or described in any of the manuals) and Lord of the Clans (again the word "Hell" isn't mentioned or described in this book). It was a place of suffering and the abode of the daemons. As of today, it's considered to be part of retcon speculation. It was also mentioned by Sylvanas in the expansion of WC3 when she tells Arthas that she would never stop hunting him. Hell is also mentioned by Uther in WC3 when he tells Arthas "I dearly hope that there is a special place in hell waiting for you Arthas". Speculation Hell probably has little to do with the Twisting Nether, or Firelands, as the Firelands is a place among the Elemental Plane. Hell itself would have more to do with the Twisting Nether, which is described as Hades or the Underworld. Hell could also be a different place from the Twisting Nether in where it only exists in an afterlife, stating that the Twisting Nether which is like hell where a Satanic figure responsible for the Burning Legion would reside in. In early versions, Hell and the Twisting Nether seem like different places. Another name used was the Dark Below. Normally Hell is a place of Torment among disbelievers and wrongdoers while the Twisting Nether by contrast seems like a place of Oblivion or Astral dimensions, not necessarily a place of suffering. In Judaeo-Christian religions, Hell is for those who disbelieve in God and associate with idolatry (as the majority of races in the Warcraft universe do) such that they will be sent to the burning fire for all eternity after the day of judgement (also lacking in the majority of the folklore in the race's of Warcraft). Another possibility is to assume that the Dark Below of the Twisting Nether is the home of a Satanic figure with his Satanic army in the Warcraft universe who is the originator of all evil, as such beings did corrupt Sargeras. Therefore Hell would be a separate place of torment for Satan himself (who doesn't appear to exist in the Warcraft universe by name), as well as wrongdoers, non-believers and idolaters, after their lives end and are resurrected to be judged (also very lacking in common lore), as Satan himself is punished in hell, while some sources say Angels would rule Hell in the place of the wrongdoers to throw evil back against them. Others say Hell is a mistake or something not done by God, to answer the problem of evil, maybe a reason why many have turned to others such as the old gods or titans for a deity of sustainers to replace the creator of the Universe. Helheim It is possible that the concept of Hell may have been adapted into that of Helya's personal domain in World of Warcraft. References See also *Angels *Clerics of Northshire *Daemons *God *Retcon *Retcon speculation **Hell section of Retcon speculation Category:Lore regions Category:Religions Category:Speculation Category:Statements needing citations